minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Minecraft Adventures: Bender Saga (Part 18)
Summary Daniel had a vision about him destroying his home city. Afterwards, the team got challenged by Herochrome, but they managed to overcome him and arrive in the Mountains of Cryo Chapter 18: The Mountains of Cryo "Finally!" Alyssa shouted as they arrived. "So, Will, this is your home?" Daniel asked and pointed at the area. It was a town built into a glacier. Houses were made of wood and looked like they were warm inside. A big castle out of ice, wood and glass was standing in front of the biggest glacier. Two buildings were recognizable. A tower out of wood and stone with a book in front: "The local bibliotheque?" Daniel wondered. The other one was a little house with glass walls and a wood roof. Also, as Mary and Alyssa said, it stood on something which was called a geothermal tie. "A restaurant? We don`t have one back home." Mary said. "I think we should eat there!" "We have to go to the bibliotheque first, sorry!" Daniel replied, turned to the bibliotheque, but before he could go, Mary hold him and said: "Daniel, humans and supernaturals both need energy, and we`ve eaten last at Mob Cove! So, we always have time to eat!" She seemed serious about it. Alyssa, fortunately, changed the topic: "Will, do you feel the Wind Shard?" Will concentrated, but... there was nothing. "No, I don`t. I do know it is here, but I can`t find the exact location. So, what do you think we should do?" Daniel said: "Hmm, I would say we go eat and then to the bibliotheque. When we know what we are dealing with, we will see things clearer. Do you have any objection?" He looked at Will like he was the commander. "Uhh.. yeah, seems good. Let`s go eat!" From inside, the restaurant was pretty warm. Not overheated like Volca Valley, but natural warmth. The group took a seat and ordered. While waiting, Daniel looked outside into the snowy wilderness. He was still thinking about his dream, whatever it was. The girls trained their powers but Will was bothered with something else... he only managed to leave his snowy home because General Sherman ordered him to. In this place, you can`t go further than the snowy border unless you are a good marksman. Will wasn`t worried about actually failing in becoming a good one. He was quite skilled with the bow. But if he fails, he would end up working in the bibliotheque. He didn`t hate reading, but staples of books everyday would just make him grow insane. He didn`t know how the people who ended there manage to do this everyday. While eating, Daniel sliced apart a fish and ate it with his hands. He called it fish sticks. Everyone else ate normally, though Mary almost burnt her fish... Afterwards, Will guided the group through the Mountains of Cryo. They intended to go to the castle first, but they weren`t allowed to enter. Next, to the stables. There, Mary stroke a horse but accidentally lit the hay it wanted to eat on fire. Daniel extinguished the fire. At the end, Daniel said: "Nice home, Will. Anyway, you know why we came here?" Mary nodded: "To retrieve shard number three." Alyssa grinned and replied: "Exactly. But to do that, we have to go to the bibliotheque and find useful information." `So, the group walked to the bibliotheque... Watching the building, Mary asked: "Are you ready?" "Well, we are." Will and Alyssa muttered. "Let`s go." Daniel said and the group walked into the bibliotheque... Category:Fanfictions Category:OlympianSword`s Fanfictions